The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to implement face recognition using electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as, e.g., computer systems, present security risks associated with unauthorized access of said computer systems. By way of example, unauthorized users of computer systems may access restricted files and/or resources, or engage in fraudulent electronic commerce using the electronic device. Portable electronic devices such as, e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers may be misplaced and/or stolen, and therefore have magnified security risks associated with the unauthorized use of electronic devices.
Many electronic devices include one or more cameras integrated into the hardware of the device. This presents the opportunity to use image recognition such as facial recognition as a component of a security regime. Accordingly systems and techniques for image recognition and particularly for face recognition in electronic devices may find utility.